Nutcase
by DarkSyndrom
Summary: The team finds themselves in a crazy situation when they are forced to take Harley Quinn to Mt. Justice for interrogation. Can they keep an insane villainess in line without getting tainted themselves?
1. Chapter 1

The team was bored, super bored. It had been a week since they had a mission and waiting was getting tiring. The mountain had become a home for 6 disgruntled teenagers all pining for something to do.

"This is stupid." Kid Flash finally said as he sat on the couch with his arms crossed. The rest all mumbled in agreement.

"I'm sure there's something we can do." Megan said cheerfully as she began dusting the HQ. They all watched her in amazement except for Superboy who was trying to avoid Megan's hopeful gaze. Everyone knew he relented when she gave him "the look". Suddenly they heard a familiar voice. Batman was on the big screen looking at them with his trademark glare.

"Finally! Some real work." Kid exclaimed as he rushed to the microphone. "Sup Bats!" The Dark Knight just frowned.

"I have a job for you. The Joker has gotten a hold of that permanent venom and is using it to create an army. His headquarters isn't showing up anywhere. There is only one person who would know where he is." Batman looked at Robin pointedly who sat up in protest.

"You don't mean- Br- I mean Batman she's a total nutcase!"

"Bring her here and see if you can make her talk. I'll give you further instructions later. This discussion is over." The screen shut off. Robin sighed in frustration and met the puzzled glances of his teammates.

"Robin who is 'she'?" Aqualad asked calmly.

"Harley Quinn."


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't long before the team was at Arkham Asylum it's creepy gates creaking as they approached,

"This place is creepy." Kid Flash stated bluntly. Robin just shrugged.

"The inmates are worse and this place has the worst security I've ever seen. I can hack the computers in literally two seconds." Soon they were led by a guard to the cells. As they walked they passed Ivy's cell which was protectively sealed so her many plants couldn't find a crack. The other three boys stopped to stare but Robin and Megan nudged them along as they walked on. They soon came to a cell that was plastered in pictures of the Joker. A woman with blond pigtails was doing a concentrated handstand when she noticed the five of them. She frowned slightly before flipping back into a standing position arms crossed. The guard punched a few buttons on a keypad before the glass wall slid open.

"Well if it isn't the B-man's pet bird and company." She said in a Brooklyn accent. "What do ya want?"

"Listen Quinn, we need to know where your boyfriend is." The boy wonder said trying to sound intimidating like his mentor. This had little effect on Harley Quinn.

"What makes you think I'm gonna rat out Mistah J?" she asked flatly twirling her hair around her finger.

"Because he put you here in the first place didn't he?" Megan said stepping forward from behind Superboy who had been surprisingly quiet.

"Hey! How'd ya know that!" Megan shrugged but everyone knew how she had found that out. Harley's twisted mind wasn't well guarded and Megan had easily picked out the useful details. "Okay I'll help ya just this once." Robin looked at her suspiciously while Aqualad stepped into his leader position.

"Then you will come with us?"

"Hold up wet brain there's a few conditions. One, I get my uniform back, B you go easy on Mistah J." Robin threw her a plastic bag with the trademark jester costume inside.

"We are so not going easy on the Joker though." He said darkly. Harley stuck her tongue out as the team escorted her down the hall. Megan fell back next to Robin and Flash.

"She doesn't seem all that bad."

"That's what I thought at first but then she shot a bazooka at me and tried to squash me with her hammer."

"Squashed by a measly hammer? Are you sure you're the boy wonder?" Flash asked sarcastically with an obnoxious grin.

"It's a big hammer! And I don't go by that name anymore."

"So what now it's the _man_ wonder?"

"Alright break it up you two." Superboy stepped between them. The teens didn't argue the last thing they wanted was to be squashed by the man of steel's own clone. Meanwhile Harley was waving to all of the inmates she knew but she gave an especially hearty wave to Ivy who was tending to a few plants. The red head blew a kiss but it was unclear who it was for. Flash gave her a lovesick wave only to receive a vicious elbow from Robin who gave Ivy a glare. She returned the glare with a pout and continued tending to her plants. Harley continued saying hellos until Superboy got so sick of it he rushed them out of the building while clenching his fists in anger. They were soon in the bio ship and ready to take off.

"I gotta go to the bathroom!" whined Harley.


	3. Chapter 3

"How long do we have to put up with her?" Kid Flash asked irritably as Harley greedily grabbed his bag of potato chips. She had changed into her uniform and was especially giddy, almost too giddy.

"When she talks we can be rid of her." Caldor said pacing back and forth.

"I can't believe it! We don't even get to go on that mission but Bats expects us to get her to talk. I liked it better when we had nothing to do."

"Relax Wa- I mean Kid Flash. She'll talk or we'll make her." Robin reassured him.  
"Watcha gonna do? Throw your stuffed animals at me?" Harley said between mouthfuls of chips. Just as she said that Megan walked in carrying an armful of stuffed animals.

"Right I was just going over there." She pointed towards the hangar area and hurried over there animals trailing behind her. Harley swallowed and turned on the widescreen TV.

"Yey! My favorite show!" The channel was turned to World's Greatest Disasters. Harley began to laugh hysterically while Superboy watched in horror at the destruction shown on the screen.

"I rest my case." Wally murmured to Robin who simply shrugged.

"Robin, KF, and Super boy, come with me to the communications room. Megan, watch her. Don't ever let her out of your sight. She is highly dangerous." Caldor instructed and the four left Harley and Megan in the living room. Megan sat down beside Harley.

"I don't see why you're so dangerous. I think you're just someone who has been mislead." Harley stopped laughing and looked at Megan with wide blue eyes. There was no way she could be criminal right? She has just had a bad influence thrust upon her.

"I'm not mislead Mistah J loves me really! That's why I'm not gonna rat 'em out." Harley turned back to the TV and sighed dramatically. Megan smoothed her skirt and stood up. She figured that Harley wouldn't disappear easily. After all she was only watching TV. Megan turned for the kitchen then stopped. The TV was off she slapped her head. Hello Megan, you are so dead she thought to herself.

"Remember she's as dangerous as the Joker and has a total disregard for human life. Don't ever leave her out of your sight."

"Yes Batman we understand." Caldor replied and then the screen shut off. Suddenly Megan ran in.

"You guys are going to kill me but I can't find Harley Quinn." Robin smacked his head in disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding me it was the easiest job in the book and you blew it!"

"Easy Robin, don't take this out on Megan." Flash said standing beside her. Caldor stepped in.

"She couldn't have gone far. Everybody search the HQ we have got to find her!" Everyone began to search all at once looking in every nook and cranny. Superboy was even lifting up the couch.

"Watcha looking for?" Harley said walking into the room only to be completely ignored by all except Super boy who simply answered "You." and continued to look under the coffee table. Harley simply shrugged and sat herself on the couch. Suddenly the entire team froze in realization. "What?"


End file.
